The Not so Innocent Game of CLUE
by Some Living Being
Summary: This is my first story, hope you guys like it. The Premise of this is that one of the pups, after a game of clue, snaps and becomes a serial killer. Can the pups find out who it is? Or will it be too late? Reviews are appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol, CLUE, or any other board games. Rated T for Violence (NOT a love Story, Includes DEATH) (Poll is on my profile.)
1. Prolouge part 1

Adventure Bay, home of the famous PAW Patrol. This is where our fateful story takes place.

They all had felt the tension that day. But little did they know… One of them snapped. It was two weeks earlier. It was a newly established day for the pups called Game night. The only game Ryder could find that he thought the pups would enjoy was CLUE. Sure, he had Monopoly, SORRY, and the works. Who knows, maybe if he had picked a different game then none of this horror would have unfolded. He just wanted the pups to learn to get along and "save" others from being murdered.

"Wow, look pups! I just found a board game of CLUE! This is perfect." Ryder said, grinning.

"What's the game about Ryder sir?" asked Chase.

"Yeah dude, what is it and why is it so pewfect?" added Zuma.

"Well, it's a game where each player moves to a room. Then it's time to make an accusation; this is where you basically say who done it, where, and with what weapon. Everybody gets a card each turn. This allows someone, if they have a card you accused, to show you and say you are wrong. Now, if you get all three correct you win!" Ryder explained.

In ten minutes the game had been set up. Chase was Colonel Mustard, Marshall was Professor Plum, Skye chose Miss Scarlet, Rocky wanted Mr. Green, Zuma grabbed Mrs. Peacock, while Rubble got stuck with Mrs. White. Unfortunately, since there were only six characters, Everest had to team up with Skye.

A few rounds had past, up until the point of no return.

"Hey pups, I really wish you could play the killer in this game, it would be really fun to watch me mess up." said Marshall.

"Why do you want to be the killer Marshall?" asked Everest.

"Well, ummmm. I think it would be different." Marshall replied.

Just then, one of the pups snapped. It was almost as if you could hear it. After all the stress of being a pup, let alone an important rescue pup for the paw patrol, who wouldn't. And on they played.

Two weeks later, a new serial killer emerged. For Ryder; the worst part was that the only people there at the time, were the pups. At each scene, people reported seeing the paw patrol right before someone was murdered. Another clue for Ryder was that each person was killed with a weapon from the iconic CLUE game. A candlestick, rope, and revolver had all been used.

After the town found out about this they held riots at town hall, demanding they be locked away. Finally after the 4th killing, Mayor Goodway relinquished all doubt and ordered Ryder to lock them in the lookout. Ryder hoped that his pups would be innocent, and everything would be all right.

 **BUT THAT IS NOT THE CASE**


	2. Prolouge part 2

"Okay Chase, I need you to stay here and take care of the others. I promise I'll only be gone for a week or two." Ryder said as he thought otherwise.

"Yes sir Ryder sir! Chase is on the case" said Chase, as enthusiastic as always.

Ryder was trying his best to not lose it and start bawling right now. He was glad that although Chase was good at finding criminals, he wasn't at reading emotions. "You can go back to everyone else now."

"See you in a week Ryder." he replied.

That night, it was a thunderstorm. No pup was allowed to go outside the lookout. Everyone was huddled near the elevator doors, trying to sleep. Except for Marshall, who was crying out a river.

"Why, Ryder why? Why did you leave us? I thought you cared about us. You said you loved us. I wish everything was back to normal."

"Me too Marshall. We just have to get through this first." It was Rocky, the teams recycling pup.

As soon as he was finished, a lightning strike woke everyone up. They all knew there was going to be no going to sleep tonight. (Unless of course, they have a dirt nap.) This thought was quickly spreading and panicking all the pups.

Then, the power went out. Everyone heard the unsheathing of a blade. When the power came back on, there was a knife in the floor. It was stuck between a chink in the flooring. Then they all knew. One of them was the killer on the loose.

 **Who is it? Who will survive?**

I have a poll going if you want to vote for who you think is the murderer.


	3. One down, Five to go

Sorry for putting it out really early, I couldn't stand having it done and not published.

Killer's POV

It was so close to killing the target. If only the knife had been thrown with more accuracy. Well, that's one way to start a killing spree. Let's get this done with before the night ends.

Rocky's POV

Dang, who knew. Apparently one of them was hiding a certain knife talent, one that could be used to kill. Out of everyone, he had to guess that Everest was the only one capable. It would make sense of course, he thought. She had grown up in the wild. Well now, I can't just let my mind jump to conclusions.

Everest's POV

"Whoa, watch out." screamed Zuma. "It's okay now Zuma, Everything's going to be fine." replied Everest, embarrassed by the loud whimpering in her own voice. I just have to find out how to survive this. I can do this.

Marshall's POV

The last 24 hours have been a living hell. First we get locked up, then Ryder leaves us. Now this! A knife in the floor, which had come close to killing somebody! "I want Ryder. Please, I just want Ryder." he whimpered.

"Don't worry Marshall, it's okay." said Skye while walking over to pat him on the back.

"What do you think you're doing! For all I know you could be the killer!" he screamed.

"Whoa calm down. We all want to know who did this." she replied.

"Well I'm not going to be with any of you, I'm walking away!" Marshall said, still screaming. He began to run off down the hall.

"He's right, I'm leaving too." shouted Rubble. He then started heading in the other direction.

Zuma's POV

"Hey, guys. Please come back." Zuma pleaded. They each had left on their own about ten minutes ago. Zuma was the last one near the elevator. "Time to die Zuma old pal." Then he felt a sheer pain in his skull.

"Why, why did you do this." Zuma replied, the last of his life force fading away.I hope the rest was his last thought.

Killer's POV

Ha, such an easy kill. Poor Zuma, he was always such a dear friend to me. Well now I have a new friend. It's the knife I just planted in your skull. The killer smiled. That pup was right, it really does feel different, but more than that, it feels fun. Oh well, they will see you soon Zuma.

Sorry about that Zuma Lover, I read your response after it was made.


	4. The first crime scene

Sorry for not uploading in awhile, I honestly lost interest in this. But I will try my best to come out with more on a more timely basis. Sorry for the long wait, -Some Living Being

Skye's POV

Geez, Marshall ca be so insensitive sometimes. Oh, I can't get mad at him, he was probably just scared. We all are. I should probably go and check if anyone is back in the lobby. If anything, at least Zuma should be there, I never heard him yell that he was going.

1 Minute Later

Chase's POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

What was that. I hope it's not Marshall tripping again. I should go and see what it is.

"Everyone come quick! Please! Something's wrong with Zuma!"

That answers my question.

Marshall's POV

Wait, Zuma could be hurt! I gotta get over there! "Don't worry Zuma I'm coming!"

10 Minutes later

"You did this, Everest you scumbag!" This came from Chase.

"I didn't do this! I would never hurt Zuma, much rather kill him!"

"Just calm down everyone. We need to figure out who did this so it won't happen to the rest of us." said Marshall calmly.

Chase started acting like the police pup he was; as he treated the room as a crime scene. "Okay everyone. Who was the last pup to leave this room."

"I was, but that was 20 minutes ago." yelled Rocky.

"Marshall, how did he die."

"Puncture wound the the brain. The person who did this would have to be strong."

" Okay, so it had to be one of us, last I knew nobody had entered the lookout. Everyone split into pairs and start searching. Everest, are you okay with going on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that."


	5. Everest's Surprise

Rubble's POV

"Sorry Rocky, but I have to go to the bathroom."

"That's okay, just be sure to hurry back."

In the Bathroom

"Oh boy, that feels so much better."

Upon exiting the bathroom, he smelled something delicious.

"Mmmmmm, now my stomachs rumbling. I should go get something to eat."

And with that he headed towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found some dog food and began to eat, scarfing it all down.

Killer's POV

"Hey Rubble, you enjoying your last meal. I made it just for you."

"Wh-what? Who said that?" Rubble replied trembling with fear.

"The one who said you're next." And with a twist of its paws, Rubble was no more. A snapped neck, so painless a death. Now for the next one.

Everest's POV

A delicious aroma was coming from around the corner. "Ooooh, liver sausage, my favorite. I gotta get some before it's all gone." Racing into the kitchen, she started to devour all the liver sausages. When she was all done she turned around. She saw Rubble's body along with a note that said

"You like the sausages I made for you. It took a lot of time and effort for me to make them just the way you love them. Signed- Rubble.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Did I just eat Rubble!" Upon further inspection of the body she saw that only the liver was cut out. Something that told her she had indeed eaten her friend.


End file.
